


Waking Up

by JulyStorms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pounding at the door startled both Hange and Levi awake. "Squad Leader?" a voice called out. "Squad Leader Hange! Did you fall asleep at your desk again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny little gift for Sophie/[drinkyourfuckingmilk](drinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com), for being so adorable and awesome. Third person omniscient, dialogue-heavy fluffy nonsense.

Pounding at the door startled both Hange and Levi awake.

"Squad Leader?" a voice called out. "Squad Leader Hange! Did you fall asleep at your desk again?"

"The  _fuck_ —?" Levi muttered, tucking his head against Hange's side.

Hange slapped her hand over his mouth. "I'm up, Moblit! I'll be down, in, uh, a few minutes!"

Moblit left after a moment or two of hesitation, and then Levi pushed Hange's hand off of his mouth.

"I should have bitten you," he said without bothering to open his eyes.

"I would have liked it," was her response, "and we don't have time for that."

His response was to slide one hand up the inside of her shirt until his thumb brushed against the side of her breast.

"Nope," she told him, patting him on the head. "No time."

He looked up at her with bleary eyes but moved his hand to her waist. "You look like shit," he finally managed to say.

"No more than you," she countered, and half-covered a yawn with one hand. "My hair might be messy but it doesn't stick up like yours does in the morning."

"Your breath is worse than mine."

"It's only moderately terrible."

"Which is pretty bad." Levi sat up, rolling his shoulders back in a stretch.

Free of Levi's weight pinning her down, Hange did the same and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're so grumpy this morning."

"A certain shitty glasses didn't come to bed until late," he complained, but it sounded less irritated and more pathetic, considering the sleepy roughness of his voice.

She grinned at him, rubbing at her eyes. "This is  _my_  room," she reminded him.

"I'm sleeping in my own room tonight."

"You could have fallen asleep without me in the bed, you know."

Levi ignored her.

Hange wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him back against her, an amused chuckle passing through her lips as she pressed them against the corner of his mouth. "I don't like sleeping alone, either," she said, letting him go.

"Tch." He smoothed down his hair. "I didn't say that," he told her. "Stop making shit up."

"You're cute when you're sleepy."

"You're annoying when you're sleepy."

"It's true," she admitted, climbing over him to land on the floor. "But I'm not sleepy right now."

"Still annoying," he said, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Hange handed Levi his clothes and both of them got dressed in silence. She splashed water on her face and ran a comb through her hair before moving out of the way so that Levi could have his turn. He washed his face and dried it and parted his hair meticulously as usual. Hange hid her grin as she finished with her harness straps and tugged on her boots.

When they were both ready to face the day, Hange opened the door and looked out into the corridor.

"It's later than I thought it was," she said, unfolding the arms of her glasses before she pushed them onto her face. "There's nobody out here."

"Good."

" _Not_  good," she corrected. "It means I'll probably be late getting back tonight."

"Tch."

"I know. Well, I'll see you tonight. Eventually."

"I'm sleeping in my own room."

Both of them knew that he wouldn't. Hange grinned and Levi sighed.

She kissed his cheek and took one step out of the door before Levi stopped her with a serious-sounding,

"Wait."

"Huh?" she asked, half-turning to look at him. He looked simultaneously curious and annoyed.

"You like  _biting_?"

She turned her face to hide her grin, but it was evident in her voice when she said, "You really  _are_  sleepy aren't you?"

"Shut up. Do you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't play coy. You suck at it."

"Okay," she said, and turned around to pinch his nose, grinning wider when he pushed her hand away. "If you want to know, you'll have to experiment."

"What."

She laughed and left her room. "Tonight, after dinner."

Hange was halfway down the hall before she heard her door close and Levi's footsteps as he caught up to her. He gave her a half-hearted shove as he passed her. "You'd better not be fucking late," he said, and took a left at the end of the corridor.


End file.
